leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Dr. Mundo/Strategy
Skill usage * can stay in lane very long since he is manaless and his allows him to constantly regenerate health. * is very effective in taking out neutral camps. It deals damage based on enemy health, which neutral creeps tend to have a lot of. This allows to jungle effectively. *Because makes a distinctive splat noise and returns health when it hits an enemy, it can be used reliably for checking bushes for enemies. * deals 1 tick of damage immediately upon usage, allowing easier last hits. *Since also gives you crowd control reduction in addition to the damage, don't forget to use it during team fights or while chasing/fleeing especially against crowd control heavy enemies. Also, the reduction does stack with to make crowd control very ineffective against . *Effects that reduce healing can greatly decrease survivability. Try to wait until after you've seen them use it before casting . *A well-timed can bait enemy champions into attacking you even when they lack the damage to finish you. *After you reach level 6, you should rarely have to leave your lane. has a fairly short cooldown and because abilities use health, you can regain lost health about once every minute. * continues to heal you when you're resurrecting from . Timing a well with is a very good way to bait and finish off low health opponents who wait for you to resurrect. *Due to a tendency for many players to counteract Dr. Mundo's health regeneration with , taking as a summoner spell might seem like a good choice; however, it does not actually remove the healing debuff, only the DoT. It does combine well with to cause strong crowd control resistance, though. * , , and make an amazing chaser who can chase champions all the way back to their spawning pools for kills. * Since is a regeneration buff and not a heal it will give you the most survivability if activated right before you take major damage Build usage * should be a core item no matter what you're building, due to its 15% boost to regenerative effects, cooldown reduction, and extra tankiness, all of which benefit **However, the regeneration and pure health of is usually better than . Only get , if you use a build that relies on cooldown reduction or need that extra magic resistance. *Be wary of buying too many health items like or if the enemy team has a or a , as both will can make quick work of your health. **However, both counters lose their effectiveness if you build magic resistance. Mundo with , , and will have around 150 magic resistance, meaning Madreds procs will only damage you for about 1% of your max health instead of 4%. * should be considered as main early/mid game item due to possibility of building it into few cheap and very useful items like , and which together give impressive 40% cooldown reduction, boost his passive thanks to additional hp, and improve survivability and dmg output of and surrounding allies with lifesteal, attack speed and short speed boost. *Stacking health and getting an can greatly boost your damage, synergizing with , as well as increasing your survivability. *Attack speed items or critical chance items ( / ) greatly increase damage output with . * is also an excellent item on . It gives him extra health and the guaranteed slow. The slow from mallet stacks with the slow from , making him incredibly effective at keeping an enemy locked down with constant slows. * and stack favorably with . *Magic Penetration is overall more useful to than ability power, because gains no benefit from ability power since its damage is based on enemy health, but still deals magic damage. *Grabbing a is useful for countering healing reduction debuffs like . *With a maxed out , a , and a , Mundo's health regen will outpace the health cost of . *Due to his high base Attack Damage(110) and his low Cooldown on and , can use the proc of / very effectively. Recommended builds Countering *Debuffs from and can be an extremely effective counter to and weaken his regeneration tremendously. If playing against a good one of these two should always be available in team battles. ** is also effectively countered by champions with healing reduction abilities, such as , , , and . *If is stacking health items, especially , then would be a wise item to build. *Don't stack health when facing , as it increases his damage from . Category:Champion strategies